the_west_recordsfandomcom-20200214-history
WR: Log 1
WR: Log 1 is the second video in The West Records series. It was uploaded on July 8, 2013. Description The first collection of repaired videos. Summary This video introduces the three main subjects of these logs. Randall Carter seems to be the main cameraman, utilizing a standard sized digital camera with numerous attachments to document this expedition. After several short clips that appear to be meant to test the quality and functions of the camera, the next comprehensive video appears to be a meeting, in which Randall is introduced to the plan of the expedition and the reason for going. Whilst Parker Raines seems to already be familiar with Randall, Emma and Randall are introduced for the first time, Parker proceeds to explain where they are going, and why they are investigating the West Naval Base. After a few concerned comments about the legality of the venture, Randall and the others agree to meet for the explanation in one week. Transcript ^//^ = Distortion starts/stops [Video begins with blue screen before cutting to Randall's room (Potentially bedroom?). Randall: K... Oh, heck yeah! That looks siiiiick! to Randall's Bathroom Randall: Oh yeah, that is proooo as hell! *pause* Randall, professional videographer. Boom! Oh yeah, that's nice as hell! cuts to clips appearing to be test shots of various locations. Included are a bandstand, a Ferris wheel, and a dock. Video cuts to Parker's Kitchen(?). Focus is on a battery-powered lantern. Randall: Is that rechargeable, or does that take batteries? Parker: '''This, this takes batteries son. Heh, which means that we shouldn't waste 'em. '''Emma: Oh yeah? Parker: Yeah. Emma: Maybe we- Randall: Shouldn't waste 'em? Parker: Yeah, so, are there any questions, that you have, for us? Now that we're all three in the same room? I know you and I have been getting acquainted, but this is Emma- Emma: Wassup? Randall: Hi, Randall (introducing himself to Emma) Emma: Nice to meet you. Parker: She's my co-journalist ^//^ for my adventure crew, which is now ^//^ the three of us. Randall: Now, I know you've mentioned before that the whole thing's on West, but you never mentioned why we're going in there...? Parker: '''Well, I mean, that's why we're going in there! Nobody knows why- '''Emma: '''Yeah, nobody knows why it shut down, where all those people went... '''Randall: Wait, what people, what.. Emma: There were people- Parker: Three thousand people that hav- cuts again Randall: How? Parker/Emma: We don't know Randall: No no no, I don't mean how did the three thousand people... how are we gonna get in there? Parker: Oh, well, that's a question I can answer... then goes on to show Randall a couple of printed out maps with a path marked in black sharpie. Supposedly, this area was an unfenced section of the base that connected with a nearby forest. None of the maps are easily distinguishable, and therefore it cannot be known if they really are maps of the West Naval Base and surrounding area. Randall seems concerned about filming the maps, as well as the legality of this adventure. However, neither Parker nor Emma seem overly concerned about dealing with the authorities. The final piece of information of note is the date of their expedition, one week from the recording of this log. cuts to black Analysis * There is a small bit of distortion when Parker refers to the team as "The Adventure Crew" Category:Logs